You are mine Dark
by negolataknofelet
Summary: Krad has caugth Dark and what do dark do to get away. complete all chapter edited KradDark. please read and review
1. You are mine Dark

**A/N** A friend has now read it and some of the wrongs are corrected. The one she found.:) Thanks Tokfia. I'm glad that you took time and corrected the wrongs. To Tokfia: _Även om jag sagt det förut Tack igen!_

**Disclamer:** I don't own D.N.Angel.

**

* * *

You are mine Dark**

Dark flew to the museum. It was time for him to steal again. He didn't want do meet anybody this time, last time had been too close. Satoshi had been to close too catch him and that couldn't happen. He couldn't do that to Daisuke; as long as Daisuke was a part of him he couldn't let himself get caught, not even by Krad.

The stealing was easy as always but Dark felt that something was about happen. Satoshi hadn't showed himself yet and Dark knew that it was soon to happen. Creepy boy was always there to catch him, why wasn't he there now? It was after that thought he heard it, footsteps.

"So you show up Creepy boy," he said. "I thought you were taking one day of."

"In your dreams Dark," the blue haired boy said. "I'll not let you get away or take the day of until I have caught you."

Dark turned around and looked into the blue haired boy's eyes. "Then you're never going to take a day of. 'Cause you are never going to catch me," he stepped closer. "Not you nor your blond friend are ever going to catch me. Tell him that."

Dark saw Satoshi go down on his knees as Krad's wings got out of his back. His secret love was coming out to play.

"Dark" Krad shouted.

"Well Krad, have you come out to play?"

If looks could kill Dark would have been dead long time ago. Krad glanced at Dark, glanced daggers. "I'll kill you Dark," he said before jumping toward the thief but Dark jumped out of the way. The fight had started. Dark called out for With so he like Krad could fly and make it a fair fight. But luck wasn't with him this time, Krad caught him and pinned him to the ground.

"I caught you Dark," Krad said. "You said that I couldn't but I did. This time it will be over." He lent closer. Dark was out of options so he lent forward toward Krad and kissed him hard on his lips. Krad let go of him and Dark could see that he was shocked. But Dark took his chance and flew away from the museum.

* * *

Krad saw Dark fly away but he couldn't do anything about it, he was to shocked. Dark had kissed him. Kissed him, but why? Was it only to distract him? Krad touched his lips, it hadn't felt like it was for distraction, it had felt like Dark had meant it and it had felt right.

Krad was confused and there was a reason he was confused. He had tried do kill Dark so many times and what did Dark do, he kissed him. Didn't Dark hate him? Was Krad something else for Dark than his hunter and enemy? Did Dark really like him? Krad's thoughts went around as he transformed to Satoshi. Krad went to his corner in Satoshis head to think, even if he couldn't think clearly at the moment. Next time he saw Dark he wanted answers. But a feeling had begun to grow inside Krad's body, a feeling for the thief. The purple haired thief was from now on only his. No one was allowed to come close to him.

* * *

A week went by and Krad hadn't gone through all his thoughts and feelings, but Dark had sent another notice and this time the thief would get a surprise from the blond. This time Krad would wait for him at the museum not Satoshi. And he would catch his thief.

The time was near and Krad was waiting at the museum. He was waiting for Dark to come and to clame Dark as his. He heard someone run through the corridor and he knew Dark was near.

"So the thief can run," Krad said then he saw Dark.

"Krad," Dark said and stopped before Krad probably surprised seeing Krad first not Satoshi.

"Yes it's me," Krad said taking a few steps closer to the thief. Dark just stood there starring at him.

"Krad," the thief said again.

"Yes," Krad said and took a few more steps closer to Dark. "I've been waiting for you Dark," he reached out and touched Dark's cheek. "Sence last time I've wanted to ask you, why?" He saw Dark blush, so he had meant it. Dark had feelings for him Krad.

"Why what?" Dark asked and backed away from Krad. But Dark hadn't expected to find a wall there. Krad could see that Dark was shocked. Krad had captured him. Krad took Dark's wrists and pinned him to the wall. He smiled and lent forward.

"You are mine Dark, my Dark angel," Krad said before placing a kiss on Dark's lips.

**

* * *

A/N This is my first story so please be nice :) I have some poems but that isn't the same as stories. if there is any grammar or spelling wrongs please don't kill me english isn't my first language and it wasn't my favorit subject in school either. :) I hope you liked it any way please review.**


	2. If I belong to you, you belong to me

**A/N: **Now this chapter also is edited for the wrong found by tokfia. one more chapter to edit.

* * *

**If I belong to you, you belong to me**

Now Dark was really shocked. He felt Krad's lips move over his. He moaned. It felt so good. If Krad hadn't held his hands he would have touched the blond angel. He felt Krad start to pull away but he didn't want that so he lent forward toward Krad. The kiss continued. Both Krad and Dark enjoyed themselves. There feelings for each other grew. Krad broke away from the kiss with a smile still holding Dark against the wall. Dark was his, really his. He had caught the thief. The thief was his and only his and he really looked cute pinned against the wall.

"I think I caught you," Krad said. "I did what you said I couldn't do again. What are you going to do about that?" He saw something die in Dark's eyes before his eyes turned away.

"Stop playing with me Krad," he heard Dark whisper. "I'm not in the mood for your games. Please release me." Then Krad saw something he never thought he would see, a tear rolled down from the thief's cheek. His angel was sad.

"I'm sorry Dark, can't do that. You belong to me and I'm going to keep you."

"Belong to you?" Dark said in surprise and looked up.

"I'm not playing with you. I'm making you mine." He said before placing another kiss on Dark's lips while he still held Darks wrist in a firm grip.

Did Krad really like him? Still pinned against the wall and Krad's lips against his he couldn't think. Krad said that Dark belonged to him. What was he going to do with him? Krad was moving Dark's arms to pin his wrist over his head. Dark felt really helpless in that position. He could feel Krad smile against his lips. Krad must like it then he was helpless. Then he felt something else around his wrists, steel, handcuffs. He opened his eyes in shock. Krad had handcuffed him, why? Was it really a game after all? Had Krad only played on his weakness? Krad broke the kiss and let Dark go.

"Dark, don't look so sad," Krad said. Dark just looked at him. "You are mine and you are coming with me." Before Dark could react Krad grabbed him around his waist and flew away with Dark in his arms.

From the ground they saw a different scene than the usual. They saw a dark person hanging in the arms of an unknown Angel with white wings. But they also saw that Dark had managed to steal the thing he was after.

Dark hanged in Krads arms defeated. He had never felt as helpless as he was now or so happy to be in Krad's arms. Even if Krad didn't like him the same way he liked Krad. And the feeling then Krads lips met his; he wanted to feel that again.

Krad smiled down at Dark. He knew Dark couldn't see him, but he smiled anyway. He wanted Dark to worry. He flew over the city with Dark in his arms. He felt Dark's warm body against his cold, warming him up. He liked that feeling. He liked having Dark near him. It was better than being his enemy. Dark was his now and he was going to be Dark's if Dark wanted him. But what if Dark didn't want him. He hugged Dark closer. He wanted Dark to like him.

Dark felt himself being hugged closer to Krad. What was going on? He tried to look behind himself but Krad held him too close.

"He is mine. He belongs to me..." Dark heard Krad whisper from behind. Who was Krad's? He, Dark?

"Where are we going Krad?" Dark asked. He didn't want to hang there anymore and he wanted the handcuffs off him.

"Nowhere..." was the only thing Krad said.

He sounded distant. Dark felt nervous without knowing why. Krad wasn't behaving like himself, was something wrong? Dark started to pick the lock on the handcuffs but he didn't succeed, those handcuffs were made to capture him. Krad still held him tight.

"Krad, is anything wrong?" Dark said. Krad didn't answer but he started to land.

Then they reached the ground Krad released Dark and just stood there staring at nothing.

Something was wrong. Dark could see that but what? _He is mine. He belongs to me._ Did Krad think that Dark didn't want to be near him? He looked at Krad who looked really really sad. He had to do something. He stepped up to Krad, touched his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"If I belong to you. You belong to me." He said before kissing Krad.

He smiled when he felt Krad respond.

"I belong to you and you belong to me," Dark thought before losing himself in the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote another chapter to whis story. I think it is the end I don't have any ide on another chapter. whis was a one-shot from the begining. well I should stop talking. I hope you liked it. please review. I want to thank all who already have reviewed. you made my day. :) 


	3. I love you

**A/N:** Now all chapters are edited. :) thanks tokfia. If there is more wrongs in the text that you want me to change send an e-mail. thanks.

* * *

**I love you**

Dark had released him and stood before him with his hands still cuffed. It was right he had cuffed Dark. But he liked having Dark helpless. He knew Dark had tried and failed to remove the handcuffs. They were a Hikari art made 200 years before just to capture the thief. And now they had succeeded, they were around the thief's wrists. He reached out and touched Dark's cheek.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

Dark looked up when he felt Krad's hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes when Krad asked his question. Still looking in his eyes he answered the question. "I have always meant it. I will always mean it."

"Dark, will you ever be mine?" Krad whispered to himself not knowing that Dark heard him.

"Krad," Dark said. He felt sad. Krad didn't believe him. He felt something rolling down his cheek. He was crying. He wanted to hide, not wanting Krad to see him cry. He went down on his knees and hid his face in his hand.

Krad just stood there starring at the crying Dark. Why was he crying? What had he done? He went down on his knees before the thief and wrapped his arms around the crying Dark. Hugging him close.

"Dark my angel. Don't be sad," he whispered in Dark's ears. Dark hid his face in Krad's chest.

"Am I really an angel?" Dark asked. "An angel doesn't steal and an angel doesn't have Black wings. You are an angel, an angel with white wings and golden hair. I have nothing."

"Dark!" Krad said, shocked by what Dark said. What had happen to the thief he knew? He had never seen Dark like this, what was he going to do?

"Dark, you are an angel. It's easier to call you an angel than me. You have never hurt anyone with purpose, I have. You are my angel, my light."

Dark had stopped crying but Krad still held him. He had showed his weakness. He had told Krad things no one else had heard and Krad hadn't rejected him. Krad just held him and told him that he was wrong. He broke their embrace and held his cuffed hand toward Krad.

"You caught me. What are you going to do with me?"

Krad placed his hands around Dark's wrists, over the handcuffs. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the handcuffs, to remove them. A light escaped his hands and broke the handcuffs around the thief's hands. He opened his eyes and saw Dark's shocked face, the handcuffs was on the ground. He took Dark's hands in his.

"I caught you yes. What I'm going to do with you is to make you mine. To show you that I like you."

"But you don't believe me," Dark said turning his head away. "I love you Krad," he whispered. "I have loved you for a very long time. But you have only wanted to kill me. How do I know that this isn't one of your traps, to trick me?"

"Dark. I'm not tricking you. Look at me," Dark moved his head toward Krad again. "I have tried to kill you for a long time, too long. When I think about it I don't even know why I wanted to kill you. I have hated you for a reason I don't know anymore. I have thought about my feelings for the past week and I don't feel any hate against you. I haven't these past years. Without knowing it I have grown to love you. Miss you when you didn't send any notice. The reason I have tried to capture you is because I want you only as mine. I think I have succeeded now. You are mine now aren't you?"

Dark looked into Krad's eyes, he didn't lie. Dark could see Krad's feelings in his eyes. He felt tears forming in his own eyes. His hunter and secret love loved him back. He never thought that would happen.

"I'm yours as long as you are mine Krad," Dark said. "I love you. I have always loved you, knowing you never would return my feeling. I have sometimes decided to steal something just to see you. To see the angel that is my everything, You Krad."

Dark touched Krad's cheek and leant closer to meet Krad's lips in a small kiss. Before touching the lips he whispered.

"I love you Krad."

The kiss tasted salt from Darks tears. It was a sweet kiss. It told angels their feelings for each other. The kiss went on like it was their first kiss. No one wanted to break it and lose the touch of the other's lips. They sat on the ground arms around each other tasting the sweetest kiss they ever had tasted.

"I love you too Dark," Krad whispered in the kiss.

**

* * *

** **A/N:** The last chapter you can say. It's difficult to continue on this. this was going to be a one-shot but it become 3 chapters instead. i hope you liked it. li´ke I said in the first chapter I', not an english speaking person and I have only used word anf word finder to my help writing this. no one have read it through before I put it up. I thanks for all reviews I have got. and I hope you liked the ending. please review. bye 


End file.
